youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Fellowship of Evolved Ascendant Rulers
The Fellowship of Evolved Ascendant Rulers '''(commonly known as F.E.A.R.) was formed by [[Wu Long|'''King Long]] following the establishment of The Light. They are the main antagonists of Young Justice: Saga of the King. Leaders The leaders of the Dominion were selected based on their abilities and advantages against their Justice League counterparts. * King Long * H'EL * Prometheus * Circe * Gorilla Grodd * Sinestro * Mordru Operatives Just like The Light, F.E.A.R. has a group of lesser subordinates that listen to different leaders. All members, however, always respect and obey King Long. Enforcers: * Libra * Talon * Solomon Grundy H.I.V.E. Academy: * Headmaster (secretly H'EL) * Headmistress (Hypnotized) * Council of Seven: *# Doctor Sivana *# Doctor Psycho *# Doctor Poison *# The Calculator *# Doctor Alchemy *# Toyman *# Doctor Light * Bizarro * Doomsday * Star Sapphire * Clock King * OMAC/Brother Eye * H.I.V.E. Five: *# Jinx *# Gizmo *# Osiris (Part-time) *# Giganta *# Trickster II The Court of Owls: * Judge of Owls (Secretly Prometheus) * The Talons * Hush * Mad Hatter * Mr. Freeze* * Doctor Destiny * Firefly * Shade * Clayface * Plastique * Nocturna * Gotham Crime Gangs: ** Penguin ** Two-Face ** Anarky ** Carmine Falcone ** Salvator Maroni ** Tobias Whale Church of Blood: * Trigon ("God" of the Church) * Brother Blood * Eclipso * Tala * Morgan le Fey * Gentleman Ghost * Felix Faust* Gorilla City: * Solovar (Temporary) * Primat (Temporary) * Gorilla Knights (Temporary) Aeaea: * Corum Rath * King Shark * Cheetah * Killer Croc * Copperhead Sinestro Corps: * Scarecrow * Murmur * Arkillo * Romat-ru * Enkafos * Karu-sil * Lyssa Drak Intergang*/The Religion of Crime: * The Key * Chang Tzu * Chronos * Doctor Polaris * Pied Piper * Music Meister * Cyborg Superman * Eradicator Injustice Gang: # General Zod # Black Mask # Queen Clea # Zoom # Hector Hammond # Siren # Metallo Kahndaq: * King: Black Adam* * Queen/UN Ambassador from Kahndaq: Isis * Captain of the Guard: Osiris * Military Commander: General Immortus * State Minister: Thinker The Rogues: * Captain Cold* * Mirror Master * Trickster * Heatwave * Weather Wizard ('*') - Formerly served The Light Allies F.E.A.R. has special arrangements with certain, powerful groups and individuals who aid them in their endeavors without being at their beck and call. A.R.G.U.S.: * Amanda Waller (Temporary) * General Wade Eiling/The General * Task Force X/Suicide Squad (Temporary) ** Deadshot ** Harley Quinn ** Captain Boomerang ** El Diablo ** Black Manta ** Brain ** Monsieur Mallah Kroll: * Zazzala/Queen Bee Thanagar '(''Temporary) * Fell Andar (Temporary) * Corla Tavo (Temporary) * Deron Ved (Temporary) '''Neron Ares Queen of Fables Brainiac 13 Bases of Operation * Dragon's Triangle (Main HQ): East Asian Pacific Ocean * H.I.V.E. Academy: Metropolis * Phantom Zone: ???? * Aeaea: Mediterranean Sea * Gorilla City: Bwunda, Africa * Nocturnos Plaza (Court of Owls HQ): Gotham City * Shiruta, Kahndaq: Sinai Peninsula * Grand Church of Blood: Star City * The Vatican of Crime: Blüdhaven